f1fandomcom-20200222-history
2017 Formula One Season
|firstracedate = 26 March |lastrace = |lastracedate = 26 November |enginesuppliers = , , , |tyresuppliers = |pointssystem = Ten places 25–18–15–12–10–8–6–4–2–1 |driver1 = |driver1points = |driver2 = |driver2points = |driver3 = |driver3points = |constructor1 = |constructor1points = |constructor2 = |constructor2points = |constructor3 = |constructor3points = |status = ongoing }} The 2017 Formula One Season is the 68th season of the Drivers' World Championship and the 60th season of the Constructors' Championship. It began on March 26th in Australia and will end on November 26th in Abu Dhabi. are the defending Constructors' Champions, having won their third consecutive title in . Nico Rosberg won his first title in the previous year, but shortly announced his retirement, meaning there would be no defending Drivers' Champion. Teams and Drivers Entry List *Entry list, with drivers, released on 6 December 2016 *Updated entry list, released on 2 March 2017 Mercedes AMG Petronas Motorsport |chassis = F1 W08 EQ Power+ |tyre = |engine = M08 EQ Power+ |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 44 |firstdriver = Lewis Hamilton |firstdriverrounds = 1 >1|– |}} |seconddrivernumber = 77 |seconddriver = Valtteri Bottas |seconddriverrounds = 1 >1|– |}} |testdrivers = George Russell |constructor = }} Red Bull Racing |chassis = RB13 |tyre = |engine = |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 3 |firstdriver = Daniel Ricciardo |firstdriverrounds = 1 >1|– |}} |seconddrivernumber = 33 |seconddriver = Max Verstappen |seconddriverrounds = 1 >1|– |}} |testdrivers = Sebastien Buemi Pierre Gasly |constructor = }} Scuderia Ferrari |chassis = SF70H |tyre = |engine = 062 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 5 |firstdriver = Sebastian Vettel |firstdriverrounds = 1 >1|– |}} |seconddrivernumber = 7 |seconddriver = Kimi Räikkönen |seconddriverrounds = 1 >1|– |}} |testdrivers = Antonio Giovinazzi |constructor = }} Sahara Force India F1 Team |chassis = VJM10 |tyre = |engine = M08 EQ Power+ |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 11 |firstdriver = Sergio Pérez |firstdriverrounds = 1 >1|– |}} |seconddrivernumber = 31 |seconddriver = Esteban Ocon |seconddriverrounds = 1 >1|– |}} |testdrivers = Alfonso Celis, Jr. Lucas Auer Nikita Mazepin|3 drivers|hide}} |constructor = }} Williams Martini Racing |chassis = FW40 |tyre = |engine = M08 EQ Power+ |numberofdrivers = 3 |firstdrivernumber = 18 |firstdriver = Lance Stroll |firstdriverrounds = 1 >1|– |}} |seconddrivernumber = 19 |seconddriver = Felipe MassaMassa was entered for the , but withdrew after the practice sessions. |seconddriverrounds = 1 >1|– |}} |thirddrivernumber = 40 |thirddriver = Paul di Resta |thirddriverrounds = 11 |testdrivers = Paul di Resta |constructor = }} McLaren Honda |chassis = MCL32 |tyre = |engine = RA617H |numberofdrivers = 3 |firstdrivernumber = 2 |firstdriver = Stoffel Vandoorne |firstdriverrounds = 1 >1|– |}} |seconddrivernumber = 14 |seconddriver = Fernando Alonso |seconddriverrounds = 1–5, 7 >7|– |}} |thirddrivernumber = 22 |thirddriver = Jenson Button |thirddriverrounds = 6 |testdrivers = Jenson Button Nobuharu Matsushita Oliver Turvey Nyck de Vries|4 drivers|hide}} |constructor = }} Scuderia Toro Rosso |chassis = STR12 |tyre = |engine = R.E.17 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 26 |firstdriver = Daniil Kvyat |firstdriverrounds = 1 >1|– |}} |seconddrivernumber = 55 |seconddriver = Carlos Sainz, Jr. |seconddriverrounds = 1 >1|– |}} |testdrivers = Pierre Gasly Sean Gelael Niko Kari|3 drivers|hide}} |constructor = }} Haas F1 Team |chassis = VF-17 |tyre = |engine = 062 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 8 |firstdriver = Romain Grosjean |firstdriverrounds = 1 >1|– |}} |seconddrivernumber = 20 |seconddriver = Kevin Magnussen |seconddriverrounds = 1 >1|– |}} |testdrivers = Santino Ferrucci Antonio Giovinazzi Arjun Maini |3 drivers|hide}} |constructor = }} Renault Sport Formula One Team |chassis = R.S.17 |tyre = |engine = R.E.17 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 27 |firstdriver = Nico Hülkenberg |firstdriverrounds = 1 >1|– |}} |seconddrivernumber = 30 |seconddriver = Jolyon Palmer |seconddriverrounds = 1 >1|– |}} |testdrivers = Oliver Rowland Sergey Sirotkin Robert Kubica|3 drivers|hide}} |constructor = }} Sauber F1 Team |chassis = C36 |tyre = |engine = 061 |numberofdrivers = 3 |firstdrivernumber = 9 |firstdriver = Marcus Ericsson |firstdriverrounds = 1 >1|– |}} |seconddrivernumber = 36 |seconddriver = Antonio Giovinazzi |seconddriverrounds = 1–2 |thirddrivernumber = 94 |thirddriver = Pascal WehrleinWehrlein was entered for the , but withdrew after the first two practice sessions. |thirddriverrounds = 1, 3 >3|– |}} |testdrivers = Tatiana Calderon Antonio Giovinazzi |constructor = }} Dates Drivers Confirmed Crossed out drivers saw their contracts ended early, see notes below for details Notes: *Nico Rosberg retired from the sport on 2 December , breaking his contract with two years remaining. *Valtteri Bottas replaced Rosberg at . Car launch dates Changes from last season Team changes *Sauber signed a deal to use one-year old power units. * will return to use power units. * went into administration on 7 January 2017. They soon ceased trades after failing to find a buyer, and announced in March that they were shutting down. Driver changes *Stoffel Vandoorne signed a full-time driver contract with , set to replace the retiring Jenson Button. *Felipe Massa announced his retirement from Formula One at the end of the 2016 season. His seat was due to be taken by Lance Stroll. However, after Valtteri Bottas was free to join , Massa was confirmed to continue racing for Williams alongside Stroll. *Nico Hülkenberg terminated his contract with the team and has signed for the team for the 2017 season. *Kevin Magnussen rejected an one-year offer to stay with the team and instead signed for the team. As a result, Esteban Gutiérrez would not have his Haas contract renewed, and moved to Formula E. *2016 world champion Nico Rosberg announced his retirement on 2 December 2016. In January 2017, Bottas was announced to be his replacement. *Pascal Wehrlein left to join , thus replacing Felipe Nasr. Mid-season Changes Team changes Driver changes *Antonio Giovinazzi replaced Wehrlein at the , after the latter confirmed he did not have enough training to do a full race distance. Despite some certainty that Wehrlein would compete in China, Giovinazzi again took his seat for the race. Afterwards, Wehrlein was declared fit enough to compete in Bahrain. *On 12 April, McLaren announced that Alonso was to miss the and compete for Andretti Autosport at the Indianapolis 500, and later confirmed the substitute to be Button. *Williams reserve driver Paul di Resta competed in the after Massa fell ill. Season calendar *World Motor Sport Council meeting, Paris, September 2016 (1st draft) *FIA Announces World Motorsports Council decisions, November 2016 (2nd draft) Changes from last season Races not on 2016 calendar Races removed from calendar *The German Grand Prix will be absent. Schedule Changes *The Chinese and Bahrain Grands Prix swapped places. *The European Grand Prix was renamed the Azerbaijan Grand Prix, and put on a two-week gap with the Canadian Grand Prix, as to not coincide with the 24 Hours of Le Mans, after it occurred with the previous year's race being on the same date as the 2016 24 Hours of Le Mans. *Although the Autodromo Enzo e Dino Ferrari was initially available to host the Italian Grand Prix, after last hosting a Grand Prix in , the Autodromo Nazionale Monza was ultimately chosen to remain hosting the Grand Prix. Regulation changes General Changes *The Formula One Group was bought by Liberty Media, with teams given the availability to invest. After the acquisition was complete in January 2017, Chase Carey took over Bernie Ecclestone's role as the Formula One Group's chief executive, though Ecclestone was given the role as chairman emeritus. Season Results Testing Race results |Grid2=Sebastian Vettel |Grid2nation=GER |Grid2team= |Grid3=Valtteri Bottas |Grid3nation=FIN |Grid3team= |winner=Sebastian Vettel |winnernation=GER |winnerteam= |2nd=Lewis Hamilton |2ndnation=GBR |2ndteam= |3rd=Valtteri Bottas |3rdnation=FIN |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Kimi Räikkönen |FastestLapnation=FIN |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:26.538 |FastestLapnumber=56 }} |Grid2=Sebastian Vettel |Grid2nation=GER |Grid2team= |Grid3=Valtteri Bottas |Grid3nation=FIN |Grid3team= |winner=Lewis Hamilton |winnernation=GBR |winnerteam= |2nd=Sebastian Vettel |2ndnation=GER |2ndteam= |3rd=Max Verstappen |3rdnation=NED |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Lewis Hamilton |FastestLapnation=GBR |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:35.378 |FastestLapnumber=44 }} |Grid2=Lewis Hamilton |Grid2nation=GBR |Grid2team= |Grid3=Sebastian Vettel |Grid3nation=GER |Grid3team= |winner=Sebastian Vettel |winnernation=GER |winnerteam= |2nd=Lewis Hamilton |2ndnation=GBR |2ndteam= |3rd=Valtteri Bottas |3rdnation=FIN |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Lewis Hamilton |FastestLapnation=GBR |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:32.798 |FastestLapnumber=46 }} |Grid2=Kimi Räikkönen |Grid2nation=FIN |Grid2team= |Grid3=Valtteri Bottas |Grid3nation=FIN |Grid3team= |winner=Valtteri Bottas |winnernation=FIN |winnerteam= |2nd=Sebastian Vettel |2ndnation=GER |2ndteam= |3rd=Kimi Räikkönen |3rdnation=FIN |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Kimi Räikkönen |FastestLapnation=FIN |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:36.844 |FastestLapnumber=49 }} |Grid2=Sebastian Vettel |Grid2nation=GER |Grid2team= |Grid3=Valtteri Bottas |Grid3nation=FIN |Grid3team= |winner=Lewis Hamilton |winnernation=GBR |winnerteam= |2nd=Sebastian Vettel |2ndnation=GER |2ndteam= |3rd=Daniel Ricciardo |3rdnation=AUS |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Lewis Hamilton |FastestLapnation=GBR |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:23.593 |FastestLapnumber=64 }} |Grid2=Sebastian Vettel |Grid2nation=GER |Grid2team= |Grid3=Valtteri Bottas |Grid3nation=FIN |Grid3team= |winner=Sebastian Vettel |winnernation=GER |winnerteam= |2nd=Kimi Räikkönen |2ndnation=FIN |2ndteam= |3rd=Daniel Ricciardo |3rdnation=AUS |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Sergio Pérez |FastestLapnation=MEX |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:14.820 |FastestLapnumber=76 }} |Grid2=Sebastian Vettel |Grid2nation=GER |Grid2team= |Grid3=Valtteri Bottas |Grid3nation=FIN |Grid3team= |winner=Lewis Hamilton |winnernation=GBR |winnerteam= |2nd=Valtteri Bottas |2ndnation=FIN |2ndteam= |3rd=Daniel Ricciardo |3rdnation=AUS |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Lewis Hamilton |FastestLapnation=GBR |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:14.551 |FastestLapnumber=64 }} |Grid2=Valtteri Bottas |Grid2nation=FIN |Grid2team= |Grid3=Kimi Räikkönen |Grid3nation=FIN |Grid3team= |winner=Daniel Ricciardo |winnernation=AUS |winnerteam= |2nd=Valtteri Bottas |2ndnation=FIN |2ndteam= |3rd=Lance Stroll |3rdnation=CAN |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Sebastian Vettel |FastestLapnation=GER |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:43.441 |FastestLapnumber=47 }} |Grid2=Sebastian Vettel |Grid2nation=GER |Grid2team= |Grid3=Kimi Räikkönen* |Grid3nation=FIN |Grid3team= |winner=Valtteri Bottas |winnernation=FIN |winnerteam= |2nd=Sebastian Vettel |2ndnation=GER |2ndteam= |3rd=Daniel Ricciardo |3rdnation=AUS |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Lewis Hamilton |FastestLapnation=GBR |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:07.411 |FastestLapnumber=69 }} |Grid2=Kimi Räikkönen |Grid2nation=FIN |Grid2team= |Grid3=Sebastian Vettel |Grid3nation=GER |Grid3team= |winner=Lewis Hamilton |winnernation=GBR |winnerteam= |2nd=Valtteri Bottas |2ndnation=FIN |2ndteam= |3rd=Kimi Räikkönen |3rdnation=FIN |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Lewis Hamilton |FastestLapnation=GBR |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:30.621 |FastestLapnumber=48 }} |Grid2=Kimi Räikkönen |Grid2nation=FIN |Grid2team= |Grid3=Valtteri Bottas |Grid3nation=FIN |Grid3team= |winner=Sebastian Vettel |winnernation=GER |winnerteam= |2nd=Kimi Räikkönen |2ndnation=FIN |2ndteam= |3rd=Valtteri Bottas |3rdnation=FIN |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Fernando Alonso |FastestLapnation=ESP |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:20.182 |FastestLapnumber=69 }} |Grid2=Sebastian Vettel |Grid2nation=GER |Grid2team= |Grid3=Valtteri Bottas |Grid3nation=FIN |Grid3team= |winner=Lewis Hamilton |winnernation=GBR |winnerteam= |2nd=Sebastian Vettel |2ndnation=GER |2ndteam= |3rd=Daniel Ricciardo |3rdnation=AUS |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Sebastian Vettel |FastestLapnation=GER |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:46.577 |FastestLapnumber=41 }} |Grid2=Lance Stroll† |Grid2nation=CAN |Grid2team= |Grid3=Esteban Ocon‡ |Grid3nation=FRA |Grid3team= |winner=Lewis Hamilton |winnernation=GBR |winnerteam= |2nd=Valtteri Bottas |2ndnation=FIN |2ndteam= |3rd=Sebastian Vettel |3rdnation=GER |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Daniel Ricciardo |FastestLapnation=AUS |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:23.361 |FastestLapnumber=49 }} ** : Lewis Hamilton ( ) qualified third, but had a five-place grid penalty for an unscheduled gearbox change. *† : Max Verstappen ( ) qualified second, but had a twenty-place grid penalty for passing the limit of power unit components. *‡ Italian Grand Prix: Daniel Ricciardo (Red Bull-TAG Heuer) qualified third, but had a 25-place grid penalty for passing the limit of power unit components and having an unscheduled gearbox change. Championship Standings Drivers' World Championship Head-to-head: Team-mate comparisons |driver1=Lewis Hamilton |driver2=Valtteri Bottas |driver1 outraced=8 |driver2 outraced=5 |driver1 outqualified=9 |driver2 outqualified=5 |driver1 wins= -53}} |driver2 wins= }} |driver1 podiums= -104}} |driver2 podiums= -9}} |driver1 points= |driver2 points= |driver1 position= |driver2 position= }} |driver1=Daniel Ricciardo |driver2=Max Verstappen |driver1 outraced=8 |driver2 outraced=5 |driver1 outqualified=4 |driver2 outqualified=10 |driver1 wins= -4}} |driver2 wins= -1}} |driver1 podiums= -18}} |driver2 podiums= -7}} |driver1 points= |driver2 points= |driver1 position= |driver2 position= }} |driver1=Kimi Räikkönen |driver2=Sebastian Vettel |driver1 outraced=1 |driver2 outraced=12 |driver1 outqualified=4 |driver2 outqualified=10 |driver1 wins= -20}} |driver2 wins= -42}} |driver1 podiums= -84}} |driver2 podiums= -86}} |driver1 points= |driver2 points= |driver1 position= |driver2 position= }} |driver1=Esteban Ocon |driver2=Sergio Pérez |driver1 outraced=5 |driver2 outraced=8 |driver1 outqualified=3 |driver2 outqualified=11 |driver1 wins= }} |driver2 wins= }} |driver1 podiums= }} |driver2 podiums= -7}} |driver1 points= |driver2 points= |driver1 position= |driver2 position= }} (Rounds 1–10, 12 >12|– |}}) |driver1=Felipe Massa |driver2=Lance Stroll |driver1 outraced=9 |driver2 outraced=3 |driver1 outqualified=10 |driver2 outqualified=3 |driver1 wins= -11}} |driver2 wins= }} |driver1 podiums= -41}} |driver2 podiums= }} |driver1 points= |driver2 points= |driver1 position= |driver2 position= }} (Round 11) |driver1=Paul di Resta |driver2=Lance Stroll |driver1 outraced=0 |driver2 outraced=1 |driver1 outqualified=0 |driver2 outqualified=1 |driver1 wins= }} |driver2 wins= }} |driver1 podiums= }} |driver2 podiums= -1}} |driver1 points= |driver2 points= |driver1 position= |driver2 position= }} (Rounds 1–5, 7 >7|– |}}) |driver1=Fernando Alonso |driver2=Stoffel Vandoorne |driver1 outraced=5 |driver2 outraced=6 |driver1 outqualified=10 |driver2 outqualified=3 |driver1 wins= -32}} |driver2 wins= }} |driver1 podiums= -97}} |driver2 podiums= }} |driver1 points= |driver2 points= |driver1 position= |driver2 position= }} (Round 6) |driver1=Jenson Button |driver2=Stoffel Vandoorne |driver1 outraced=0 |driver2 outraced=0 |driver1 outqualified=0 |driver2 outqualified=1 |driver1 wins= -15}} |driver2 wins= }} |driver1 podiums= -50}} |driver2 podiums= }} |driver1 points= |driver2 points= |driver1 position= |driver2 position= }} |driver1=Daniil Kvyat |driver2=Carlos Sainz, Jr. |driver1 outraced=4 |driver2 outraced=8 |driver1 outqualified=6 |driver2 outqualified=8 |driver1 wins= }} |driver2 wins= }} |driver1 podiums= -2}} |driver2 podiums= }} |driver1 points= |driver2 points= |driver1 position= |driver2 position= }} |driver1=Romain Grosjean |driver2=Kevin Magnussen |driver1 outraced=6 |driver2 outraced=6 |driver1 outqualified=9 |driver2 outqualified=5 |driver1 wins= }} |driver2 wins= }} |driver1 podiums= -10}} |driver2 podiums= -1}} |driver1 points= |driver2 points= |driver1 position= |driver2 position= }} |driver1=Nico Hülkenberg |driver2=Jolyon Palmer |driver1 outraced=9 |driver2 outraced=3 |driver1 outqualified=13 |driver2 outqualified=1 |driver1 wins= }} |driver2 wins= }} |driver1 podiums= }} |driver2 podiums= }} |driver1 points= |driver2 points= |driver1 position= |driver2 position= }} (Rounds 1–2) |driver1=Antonio Giovinazzi |driver2=Marcus Ericsson |driver1 outraced=1 |driver2 outraced=1 |driver1 outqualified=0 |driver2 outqualified=2 |driver1 wins=0 |driver2 wins=0 |driver1 podiums=0 |driver2 podiums=0 |driver1 points=0 |driver2 points=0 |driver1 position= |driver2 position= }} (Rounds 3 >3|– |}}) |driver1=Pascal Wehrlein |driver2=Marcus Ericsson |driver1 outraced=6 |driver2 outraced=4 |driver1 outqualified=8 |driver2 outqualified=4 |driver1 wins= }} |driver2 wins= }} |driver1 podiums= }} |driver2 podiums= }} |driver1 points= |driver2 points= |driver1 position= |driver2 position= }} |} Pole Position Trophy The driver who scores the most pole positions over the course of the season will win the pole position trophy: Super Licence penalty points For more information, see Penalty points. Updated as of the 2017 Belgian Grand Prix. Constructors' World Championship Notes Category:Seasons